Fade to Black
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Si cierra los ojos, adormecida en algún lugar de su despreciable ser, aún puede encontrar su calidez. Aunque no quiera, aunque no lo merezca, egoístamente disfruta el sonar de su inocente risa y se permite recordar el cosquilleo de sus pequeñas manos al coger las suyas." [Fic dedicado a nuestra querida Rytika, tercer lugar de la primera Maratón de Reviews del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera me las ingeniaría para demandar a todos los que teorizan muertes para Juvia... ¡que no se muere, carajo! Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic es un humilde, mediocre —y muy retrasado premio— para Rytika Hyakuya, por su tercer lugar en nuestra primer Maratón de reviews del foro Cannon Island.

La canción es: "Fade to Black" de Metallica.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. Más que posible OOC y ¿dónde está la Brotp? I'm Sorry. Me he ido al carajo y creo que se ha perdido.

 **Notas de Autora:** Rytika, LO SIENTO. Por el retraso y porque posiblemente no sea lo que me pediste con exactitud. Debí escribir este fic un poco en cuotas y aunque la idea siempre estuvo allí, fue mutando a cada vez que abría el archivo. Se que no expresa tanto como quizá debería y la brotp se me perdió entre la oscuridad de Zeref(? pero espero sea de tu agrado. El nerviosismo de escribirle a una gran autora como lo eres tú, siempre está presente, pero agradezco una vez más que me escogieras. Ha sido un honor O/

.

.

 **Fade to Black.**

.

 _"Life it seems will fade away, drifting further every day._

 _Getting lost within myself, nothing matters, no one else."_

 _._

 _._

Desde un claro alejado, marchito y sin vida; observa como el resplandeciente sol, lentamente abandona su trono en el cielo e inicia su descender.

El cielo de verano, alguna vez azul y hermoso, pierde esplendor a medida que los rayos debilitados del astro rey se encuentran con el manto de nubes que se forman sobre su cabeza y la calidez de la estación comienza a apagarse, a medida que el día comienza a desaparecer.

Le es indiferente el clima ―de eso se ha convencido―, porque la llegada del equinoccio de otoño, no es más que uno de los dos momentos del año en los que el sol decide situarse sobre el plano del ecuador celeste. Es lo que se dice, lo leyó en un libro alguna vez, esos de los tantos que tan vigorosamente devoró desde su infancia, con fines que hoy mal recuerda y que con las culpas de sus pecados, se esfuman.

Los minutos se escapan y con masoquismo contempla el brillante dorado de las nubes hacerse naranja, y mutar casi irónicamente a un perfecto _rosa,_ que hace por primera vez en un año a su mustio pecho, palpitar.

¿Cuántos siglos han pasado ya? ¿Cuántos insignificantes años? ¿Cuántos agónicos y despreciables días? ¿Cuántos dolorosos y absurdos segundos?

Si cierra los ojos, adormecida en algún lugar de su despreciable ser, aún puede encontrar su calidez. Aunque no quiera, aunque no lo merezca, egoístamente disfruta el sonar de su inocente risa y se permite recordar el cosquilleo de sus pequeñas manos al coger las suyas.

No quiere, no debe. Pero a cada instante que sus párpados se encuentran, la cobardía de su alma ―incapaz de decirle adiós―, le permite escuchar la torpeza sus pasos acercándose a él y casi percibir el dolor de uno de sus saludos: un golpe, el cinchar de su toga; la sonrisa sincera en su pequeño rostro al momento en que recitaba su nombre.

El mago negro, _el asesino,_ derrama desganado una lágrima rebelde que no parece entender la inexistencia de emociones en su interior y profesa la angustia que tan desesperadamente retiene y únicamente desborda ese despreciable día.

El morir del verano, el llegar del otoño que tan penosamente le recuerda a su existencia. Otro preámbulo del invierno, el frío lapidante, la muerte misma.

La noche finalmente cae y apenas lo nota, estaba demasiado perdido en la nada que reina su mente. Puede sentir la temperatura descender ligeramente. Sonríe con amargura, porque solo entonces sus ojos parecen percibir que el perfecto rosa del cielo, ha dado ahora lugar al oscuro reinado del firmamento nocturno.

―Al menos el día está llegando a su fin ―contempla y por lo que fuera la primera vez en horas, decide abandonar su posición sobre el suelo.

Se coloca en pie e indiferente a sus propios pasos, inicia su andar. No tiene un rumbo, no recuerda haber tenido uno en mucho tiempo; solo avanza porque su cuerpo mecánicamente lo demanda y entiende cuál es su anhelo al llegar frente a las orillas de un río y reconocer así, ante la casi reconfortante sensación de resequedad en su garganta ―pues por escasos momentos, es lo único que le permite sentirse _vivo_ ―, que tiene sed.

Bebe hasta saciarse, aunque la sensación en realidad nunca llega. La anticipa quizá, demasiado consciente de las necesidades básicas de un ser viviente, aunque más debido a la cantidad de enciclopedias devoradas, que por experiencia misma.

Enjuaga su boca una última vez, sabiendo bien que no se molestará en cenar esa noche tampoco.

Levanta su mirada y por un instante se distrae para admirar la perfección de la luna ―una de sus únicas compañías desde que tiene memoria― y es en ese pequeño instante de distracción, que una manada de lobos hace su llegada al lugar.

El crujir del pasto bajo sus patas y el gruñir creciente de la jauría lo hacen tomar consciencia de su presencia, pero para entonces ya ha sido rodeado y la desesperación se apodera de su, hasta entonces, taciturno ser.

―No deberían acercarse a mí ―explica, aunque lo sabe inútil.

Un gruñido profundo da alerta al primer ataque y estira su tembloroso brazo, decidido a intentarlo una vez más.

―Detente ―demanda―, no soy tu enemigo.

Pero él mejor que nadie sabe, que en esta vida no todo se puede negociar.

El animal se lanza a atacarlo y sabiendo perdida la batalla, se hace pequeño contra el suelo, dejando caer su mirada y estirando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo en un inútil intento de barrera ―de crear distancia―, que permita evadir el cruel final que se avecina. Pero falla.

El cuerpo cae tieso sobre la rocosa orilla y uno a uno, los sonidos de más cuerpos sin vida puede apreciarse en contraste al silencio sepulcral de la noche.

―No deberían acercarse a mí ―comenta con desdicha, incapaz de contener el tiritar de cuerpo―. Lo siento.

Dedica una sincera reverencia en homenaje a las almas caídas, aunque disimula en ella su necesidad de apartar la mirada del mundo que comienza a marchitarse a su alrededor, ahorrándole esfuerzos a la estación entrante y dando bienvenida a su invierno personal ― _aquel que lo mata todo_ ―.

―No es mi deseo arrebatarle la vida a nadie ―confiesa, aún sabiendo que no es escuchado―, pero el mundo me rechaza.

Levanta su mirada, encontrándose con el canino sin vida frente a su persona y lo restante de su espíritu se muere con él, en medio a la aniquilación silenciosa de toda vida cercana, víctimas de su existencia. De la funesta e innecesaria existencia del mago oscuro, Zeref.

―Quiero apresurarme y verte, Natsu.

 _Sola una vez más._

 _._

 _._

Arrastra sus pies, casi cuenta sus pasos. Le apena de sí mismo lo patético de entretenerse con un acto tan banal ―aunque nada más resta, cuando ha estado _muerto_ durante una larga vida―.

Lleva su mirada al frente, pero no anticipa su recorrido; siente que nada ve o quizá ha visto tanto, que la totalidad de la realidad perceptible a sus sentidos, ha perdido por completo sustancialidad.

—¡No estarás pensando "quizá le guste" o algo parecido, ¿verdad?!

—Claro que no.

 _¿Voces?_

—Pero, te estoy agradecido. A mi jamás se me hubiera ocurrido una táctica barata como esa.

—¡No le llames barata!

Sigue las voces, incrédulo de que puedan ser reales y no producto de su propia desesperación —de su insoportable necesidad de compañía—.

Se aventura entre los arbustos, ajeno al sobresalto que pudiera causar. Pues no son reales, no deben serlo...

 _No en esta Isla._

—¡¿Una… persona?! —gesticula mecánicamente sus palabras— Son personas… —repite en voz alta, casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de no haber perdido por completo la cordura— Hay personas… En esta Isla…

Los susodichos aún lo observan con sorpresa, pero son ellos los que no deberían estar allí. ¡Se supone que no había nadie allí! Que su presencia en esa Isla era única, apenas acompañada por la de los animales y bestias oriundas del lugar.

No humanos, no más muertes con las cuales cargar.

—Aún cuando pensé que no habría nadie aquí… —vocifera sus pensamientos y ve a los forasteros erguirse.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —demanda el albino y el mismo tono de su voz, es casi fascinante de algún modo — _la voz de un ser humano_. Un pequeño y hasta patético placer del que se vio privado durante cientos de años—.

—Este lugar sólo es accesible para los miembros de nuestro gremio —agrega la fémina junto al hombre de piel bronceada y ante la mención de esa palabra, reemplaza el asombro inicial por súbito entendimiento.

—¿Un gremio? —inquiere y deja caer su mirada al suelo. Debió verlo venir; su dicha jamás habría sido tanta, una Isla solo para él, sería demasiado— Ya veo… Así que esta es una Isla que el gremio mantiene.

—¡Hey tú!

—¡No! —anticipa al albino, quien se detiene abruptamente en su aproximación— No puedes acercarte a mi.

 _Ni ustedes, ni nadie_.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —inquiere, pero él sabe que no tiene el tiempo para esa discusión.

—Está bien, me iré inmediatamente —declara y mantiene su mano al frente, en su eterno intento de proteger al mundo de su funesta cercanía—, por eso, por favor no se me acerquen…

—¿Qué pasa con este tipo?

La historia se repite. ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Quién es él?

 _Soy el mal_ —sabe que debería responder—. _El mago oscuro, aquel cuya presencia deberían temer y cuya cercanía debería evitar a toda costa_ —pero no puede. Una parte de él, pese a conocer la naturaleza de su existencia aún ansía tan desesperadamente la aceptación, que ofrece resistencia; no quiere aceptar su naturaleza, no quiere que los demás la conozcan y lo odien por ella.

—¿Realmente está bien dejarlo aquí?

A cada inusual y fatídico encuentro con la misma existencia que lo rechaza, las cuestiones se repiten en las bocas de los distintos actores.

¿Está realmente bien dejarlo? _No._ Él lo sabe. Deberían acabar con su muerte en vida y permitirle al mundo descansar de su cancerígena presencia.

 _Pero no tienen el poder._ Nadie, excepto quizás _él_.

—No… No… —el temor invade y suda frío— Está viniendo… —balbucea y lleva sus manos a sus sienes, incapaz de contener el dolor que su inútil intento de contención le provoca—. El predador de la muerte está… viniendo…

El aire se espesa y puede sentir como la misma muerte parece destilarse desde su ser, eclipsando la vida con lóbrego avanzar. El dolor lo carcome, pero no es más que el castigo inmediato a su egoísta existencia.

No desea tomar sus vidas, pero su destino fue sellado al momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron. No eleva plegarias, no suplica piedad — _ni por ellos, ni por él_ —, una parte de su persona tan solo desea que suceda rápido y así pueda marcharse lejos.

Porque la cercanía, es una bendición de la que no es digno.

—¡Abajo! —cree escuchar, pero no hay salida. Nada puede frenar a la parca cuando esta toma posesión de su ser.

—¡Ah! —un grito, pero para su sorpresa mucho dista de aquellos que suelen acompañar el último palpitar que acostumbra presenciar.

Abre sus ojos y estos se ensanchan incrédulos ante la figura que protectoramente hace uso de su cuerpo para cubrir a aquellos dos. Sus orbes avellana, se clavan en él con una ferocidad jamás vista y su corazón se hace pequeño, abrumado por recuerdos que emergen sin permiso ante la simple aparición del más importante de los fantasmas de su pasado.

—Nat… —las palabras se atoran en su dolorida garganta y casi desconoce lo tibio de las lágrimas que inician el descenso por las que fueran durante tanto tiempo, sus casi inmaculadas mejillas— Natsu…

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —demanda con furia el pelirrosa, pero él no puede emitir palabra. No puede ser cierto, no sabe si reír o llorar.

Es como un espejismo, un delirio evocado por su misma desesperación.

—¡No solo nos sorprendas así!

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Una discusión se inicia entre el pequeño grupo, pero él nada escucha. El mundo se detiene y por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, no es el causante.

Frente a sus ojos cristalizados, se halla la memoria de lo que alguna fuera lo más preciado para él y su corazón por tantos años apagado, sufre el dolor desgarrador de las emociones que como jauría hambrienta se hacen paso en su interior deseosas de romper sus cadenas y finalmente liberarse.

¿Es real? ¿Es esa persona el pequeño ser que alguna vez alegró su existencia?

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué sucedió de repente?! ¡¿No íbamos a ir hasta la cima?!

 _Natsu_. El llamado de su nombre hace más real su presencia.

La calidez de su nombre, derrite por primera vez en años las gélidas barreras de contención en su interior. Siente su sangre correr, _se siente vivo_. Siente nostalgia, siente _¿alegría?_ Casi desconoce el extraño cosquilleo en su estómago y el temblor involuntario que los entumecidos músculos de su rostro experimentan al contener una inusual sonrisa que suplica poder formarse.

—Realmente no sé qué está pasando —admite—, pero olí algo realmente extraño.

—¿Qué es esto…?

—Los árboles… todo…

—Se ha marchitado.

Baja su mirada avergonzado, sin importar lo que suceda frente a sus ojos, sin importar que él esté allí, no puede escapar de sus responsabilidades — _no puede olvidar quien es_ —. En su ilusión de verano provisoria, el agonizar de la vegetación a su alrededor le recuerda que en sus años no hay más que otoños y crueles inviernos.

No importa si _él_ está allí. Su presencia tampoco es algo de lo que sea digno y su calidez no es algo con lo que debe regocijarse.

No debe ser ese el propósito de su encuentro.

—¿Ha hecho esto con su magia?

Como quisiera él, poder decir que no.

—Él no es una persona ordinaria —puede sentir el temor y el desprecio en la voz de esa mujer; los únicos sentires de los que es merecedor. Lo único que ha recibido en cientos de años y algo a lo que se creyó inmune, pero que aún lastima.

—¡No sé quién seas —su voz furiosa inunda su interior— , pero esta es la Isla de nuestro gremio! —tan distinta a los balbuceos agudos que su mente recuerda— ¡No interrumpas nuestro exámen!

—Tú… —las palabras abandonan sus labios sin permiso— has crecido —tanto como la nostalgia que ese reencuentro provoca— Yo… quería verte — _más que a nadie_ —, Natsu.

Siente su mirada en él, pero no la mirada que recuerda su mente y que con desesperación anhela su corazón —ya no encuentra allí admiración o amor—. Su mirada es severa, tan intensa como el golpe que propicia al atacarlo, arrojándolo al suelo con brusquedad.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?! —cuestiona y el dolor punzante de su cuestión sirve de anclaje a la realidad.

 _Ya veo_ —lo hace—, _todavía no. Todavía, Natsu no es capaz de destruirme._

Y duele. Duele la decepción, duele pensar que aún no es el momento.

Una sonrisa amarga se forma en sus labios y se voltea en el aire antes de alcanzar el suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes —aunque no a _él_ —.

—¡No te conozco! —se obliga a suprimir el dolor que sus palabras y esa afirmación, aún imponen— ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! — _solías decirme hermano_ , es lo que desea responder.

 _Aún cuando no quiero seguir asesinando… aún cuando Natsu es el único capaz de detenerme… él aún no es capaz._

Aún no es capaz de dar fin a su castigo, aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con su agonía.

—¿Él… él está llorando?

—Uh… —sabe que se aproxima— Urgh.

—Que tipo tan raro…

—Si…

—C-corran — _sálvense._

Es demasiado; demasiado a contener.

Su presencia ha reabierto las heridas nunca cicatrizadas de su interior y la contradicción de Ankhseram se vuelve sedienta una vez más, al haber bajado su guardia y pensando en el valor de una vida que no merece.

—¡¿Esa onda oscura otra vez?!

—¡Esa magia arrebata la vida!

—¡Todos... —apenas distingue ahora su voz— corran! ¡Aléjense de aquí!

Todo sucede demasiado rápido — _como siempre_ —, el mal emerge y el mago oscuro pierde nuevamente el control.

—¡Natsu!

—Estúpido, ¡no regreses!

Una a una las vidas se extinguen, siendo extraídas de sus desafortunados recipientes sin opción a clemencia o una piadosa explicación del porqué de su condena. Eso es lo que implica acercarse a un mago maldito — _eso es lo que implica acercarse a él—._

Ve impactar su desgracia contra el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer e internamente agradece saber que al menos él, estará bien.

Entre el caos, escucha al grupo regresar por quien alguna vez fuera su pequeño hermano y en ese instante se escabulle, se aleja antes de que su miseria continúe sumando muertes a su ya renegrida consciencia.

 _Yo aún continuaré siendo rechazado por el mundo._

 _._

 _._

Desde el elegante balcón, observa en silencio el manto estrellado del cielo nocturno. La noche acaba de caer y con ella llega el fin del que fuera alguna vez el eterno recordatorio de sus pecados… aunque no hoy.

El equinoccio de otoño, el morir del verano, de la alegría y la vida tan propias de la estación estival; ya no lo llenan de nostalgia y dolor.

En un mundo plagado de destrucción y desprecio, por primera vez ya no duele su rechazo.

 _«Si el mundo continúa rechazándome, entonces yo también deberé rechazar al mundo.»_

El morir del verano, no es ahora más que el simple apagarse de las vidas miserables que alguna vez le ofrecieron su desprecio. Nada más. La llegada del otoño sigue siendo un preámbulo, pero que esta vez prepara la llegada de su reino, limpiando las asperezas del mundo, donde solo los más fuertes y merecedores de su aprobación podrán permanecer y contemplar la llegada del invierno, cuando su reinado finalmente se acentúe.

La guerra alivia las actitudes éticas y morales hacia la vida y si los peones deben caer en pos del futuro que por tantos años ha planificado, que así sea. No es lamentando la precocidad de la vida ajena que se hizo emperador — _Y no será un débil aquel que vencerá al Dragón oscuro—._

Si la muerte no lo bendice con su llegada, quizá sea momento de aceptar impartirla sin remordimientos.

 _Porque este mundo profanado, ya no necesita la existencia humana en el._

—Es hora, majestad.

—Sí.

Se gira una última vez para observar el lúgubre cielo nocturno antes de seguir a su general y una ligera sonrisa se plasma en sus labios, llena de convicción y petulancia. Aquel ser temeroso y amable desapareció para siempre, quedando agazapado en algún oscuro rincón de su alma.

Ya no caerá. Ya no temerá por las vidas de aquellos que alguna vez le dieron la espalda y lo despreciaron. No se preocupará por nada ni nadie.

Sacrificará todo lo necesario para la destrucción de ese pútrido mundo, pues eso significa ser un Spriggan. Una hada cuyo corazón ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad, manchado de negro, marchitado por el tiempo y pisoteado por la vida. Un ser sin escrúpulos, que ya no anhela redenciones y ha aceptado su papel como verdugo.

Él mismo verá al _Dragón negro_ caer y solo aquellos que lo acompañen, podrán contemplar tal hazaña.

Porque eso implica ser un _Spriggan._

Si las hadas son calidez y dañino amor, él será la fría oscuridad que eclipse el sol y arrase con la existencia misma.

—¿Su majestad?

Limpia la última y solitaria lágrima que evidencia el sentir que alguna vez habitó en su interior.

—Cierto —concede, girándose—. Ya es hora de partir.

 _Espera por mi, Natsu..._

 _Porque esta vez, ya no esperaré por ti._

 _._

 _._

―3.097―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien por ahí? xD.**


End file.
